


scoundrels: a Yuri/Claude support chain

by FullmetalChords



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fanmade Support Conversation, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Cindered Shadows DLC Spoilers, Gen, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalChords/pseuds/FullmetalChords
Summary: Beat Cindered Shadows last night, thought a lot about how similar Yuri and Claude are, ended up writing this support conversation to fill the void. Contains minor spoilers for the DLC's plot, but zero for Yuri's supports.Support chain goes through C-A+, with a paired ending. Mostly platonic supports, but the ending is romantic because why would I *not* give Claude another boyfriend
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	scoundrels: a Yuri/Claude support chain

([C support music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yx5JOcp15cM&list=PLm7EAh2SbstbRMhnGGkBCK_HlyryLq-AG&index=44&t=0s))

(Claude is in Abyss’s library, late at night.)

Claude: Ahh… Now that that mess with Aelfric is done, there’s finally a bit of time to figure out what other secrets this place has for me. Hah! Oh, man, they actually have a copy of that in here? I’ve been looking for this for ages…

Yuri: (entering) Looking for something?

Claude: Ah!! Oh. It’s just you, Yuri. Hope you don’t mind, but I thought I’d sneak down here for a bit of light reading.

Yuri: Actually? I do mind. You should skip off back to bed before you run into some… unsavory characters down here.

Claude: Ah, c’mon, Yuri. You can’t blame a guy for being a little curious. All these artifacts down here, documents the Church has kept hidden for centuries… You wouldn’t want the Church to keep all its secrets locked away forever down here, would you? ‘Specially considering what happened last time.

Yuri: Maybe not. But that information isn’t meant for the likes of you.

Claude: …Heh. Forgot for a second how much you hate topsiders down here. Haven’t I earned a little goodwill after helping you all with that business with the Chalice?

Yuri: It’ll take a lot more than that for people of Abyss to trust outsiders. Especially ones that crawl around in the dark, like you do.

Claude: Outsiders, huh…

Yuri: But then, you’re no stranger to being an outsider, are you, Claude? What’s the matter? Haven’t had enough of people shutting you out yet? Thought you’d try your luck with the rest of the rejects down here? Well, guess what. It’ll take more than that for us to give you anything you want.

Claude: … I think that’s my cue to take my leave.

Yuri: Good. Don’t come back.

— _Claude and Yuri have obtained support level C._ —

([B support music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvH3yF33TyQ&list=PLm7EAh2SbstbRMhnGGkBCK_HlyryLq-AG&index=49&t=0s)) 

(Once again, Claude is in Abyss’s library late at night.)

Claude: Phew… it sure wasn’t easy getting in this time, but I made it. Now, where was it? I just know I saw that book about the Immaculate One around here somewhere…

Yuri: (entering) Ugh. You again?

Claude: Ah, Yuri! Just the man I was looking for. Do you have any information about ancient magical beings in here? Maybe the kind of stuff that Rhea doesn’t want getting out into the general public?

Yuri: Don’t you ever get tired of getting thrown out of here? How did you even get past the Abysskeeper?

Claude: Oh, him? We’re good friends by now, actually.

Yuri: …What?

Claude: Yeah, you know how it goes: Share a few good meals, a few laughs, next thing you know, we’re best pals. I brought a few good bottles to our friend in the tavern, too… Helped smooth a few things over, let’s say. Haha!

Yuri: Ugh…

Claude: What’s with that face? Mad I’m making friends down here? (winks) Jealous one of ‘em’s not you?

Yuri: Your shamelessness really knows no bounds, does it?

Claude: Dunno what you mean. Told ya: all I want is a little intel that I can’t get on the surface. If you think I’m just gonna take that information without doing something for the people down here too—

Yuri: Would you shut up?

Claude: …Sorry?

Yuri: Goddess. When I met you down here the first time, I saw something of myself in you. And you know I’m hardly in line for sainthood, even with the blood of an Apostle.

Claude: I don’t really follow.

Yuri: I’ve done some pretty unscrupulous things in my day, Claude. Just like you. Keep people at arms’ length to protect myself, knowing I’ll be hated if they can see who I really am.

Claude: I… huh.

Yuri: You think I can’t see what you’re doing, trying to ingratiate yourself to my people? But there’s one important difference between you and me.

Claude: …And what’s that?

Yuri: (smirking) I have people. People I’d do anything for; who would do anything for me. But you don’t have anyone like that at all, do you, Claude? You’ll never understand the meaning of loyalty, not when you’ve only ever been loyal to yourself.

Claude: …

Yuri: I’ll help your class out in battle, because Professor Chatty asked me to. But let’s get this straight: You and me? Are not friends. Abyss owes you nothing. All people from the surface have ever done is take from us, and you’re no different.

Claude: I… (He falls silent.)

Yuri: Don’t ever let me catch you down here again. You don’t just get to come and go as you please. Not when the people here keep suffering. (Yuri leaves.)

Claude: …

— _Yuri and Claude have obtained support level B._ —

([A support music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EmuAIXLVT3s&list=PLm7EAh2SbstbRMhnGGkBCK_HlyryLq-AG&index=47&t=0s))

(Five years have passed since the last time Claude and Yuri have spoken; the war with the Empire is in full swing, and Yuri has been guarding Abyss while Claude has been handling matters in the Alliance.)

(It is nighttime; Claude is standing in the courtyard outside their old classrooms, face tilted upward as he silently ponders something to himself.)

Yuri: Thought I might find you here.

Claude: Yuri… (He smiles at him.) Still here, huh? Keeping Abyss safe in the middle of all the chaos?

Yuri: Sure am. Always will be.

Claude: Mm… (He pauses.) You know, I’ve had a lot of time to think about what you said to me, all those years ago.

Yuri: Ugh, seriously? I was being a dick; you shouldn’t still be dwelling on—

Claude: No… no. I think you were right. Or, partly right. Back then, I… I didn’t really have anyone I was truly loyal to. I had no one to protect, because I was always too busy protecting myself. But now…

Yuri: Now?

Claude: Now, we’re at war. The Alliance is… heh, well, keep this under your hat. But we’re not exactly… unified. It’s been hard to keep everyone heading in the same direction. Give them all a cause to believe in. I think during times when it felt too tough, I couldn’t help but think of…

Yuri: Of…?

Claude: Well… of you. I’d think to myself, “What would Yuri do?”

Yuri: …And then, like any sane world leader, I hope you did the opposite.

Claude: Haha! Give yourself more credit. It can’t be easy, keeping a bunch of scared people united under one banner all this time. Fighting for a common cause… protecting people who can’t fight for themselves. It’s no wonder you viewed me the way you did.

Yuri: Heh… hahaha!

Claude: What?

Yuri: Nothing, it’s just… I really misjudged you, all those years ago. Thought you were no better than the rest of the scavengers who came to Abyss looking for something to steal. But talking with you like this, watching you in battle… There’s a lot more there to you than I thought.

Claude: Ah, don’t feel bad. I get that a lot.

Yuri: Hahaha.

Claude: Haha.

— _Yuri and Claude have obtained support level A._ —

([A+ support music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oVU3XZfE0N0&list=PLm7EAh2SbstbRMhnGGkBCK_HlyryLq-AG&index=48&t=0s))

(We now come to Yuri and Claude, sitting at a small table in Claude’s bedroom.)

Claude: If we flank their general from this side —

Yuri: Ah… no. Too many civilians there. We can’t risk going that direction, even if it is the most direct route.

Claude: Really? Looks like my intel was out of date. You know, you’ve got a real eye for this stuff, Yuri. You’re better at this than anyone I know — other than maybe Teach.

Yuri: Ah, it’s nothing special. Never really had the head for gambits like you do… But if I keep my ear to the ground, get the right info… Maybe I can keep more people from getting senselessly hurt in this war.

Claude: That’s… surprisingly kindhearted of you.

Yuri: Don’t get me wrong; when people end up displaced by war, you’d be surprised how many of ‘em end up with me, down in Abyss. We’re running out of room for ‘em all. Too many more refugees and people might start going hungry.

Claude: I see…

Yuri: Eh, don’t make that face. Once the war’s over, you’ll be able to set it all right, yeah? Find new homes for them?

Claude: …

Yuri: Ah, there’s that look again. Don’t tell me you actually think we’re going to lose.

Claude: No… not for a minute. But… Yuri, once the war is over, I don’t… I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna be around.

Yuri: …You’d go home that quickly, huh?

Claude: What?!

Yuri: Come on. The way you appeared in the Alliance from nowhere, the way you handle your wyvern… The way you dress, for Aubin’s sake. I spent years hanging out with Hapi; did you really think I wouldn’t figure out where you really came from?

Claude: Yuri… I…

Yuri: Relax. I’d be the last person to hold your background against you. But, seriously. You think Fodlan won’t need you when the war’s all said and done?

Claude: Fodlan will be fine. It’ll have Teach… and it’ll have you.

Yuri: (blushing) Hey, now, enough with the sweet talk. Making me forget why I never took you out on a date, all those years ago.

Claude: (blushing) I… thought it was because you couldn’t stand me.

Yuri: Ha! True enough. (He sobers.) Claude. All those talks we’ve had about Abyss since you came back to Garreg Mach. About how to help the people who live there now.

Claude: To make a world where Abyss is no longer needed…

Yuri: Exactly. I’m going to need your help to make that happen. So… I don’t know what you’ve got planned, once this war ends. But would you at least stick around long enough to help me with my people? It doesn’t have to be for long, but—

Claude: I will.

Yuri: …Huh. Thought you’d put up a bit more of a fight.

Claude: I guess… I guess I realized that you’re my people, too.

Yuri: …Oh.

Claude: I’m counting on you, though, Yuri. You know Abyss and its people better than anyone. Help me bring the Abyssians back into the light, where they can stand beside those from the surface once and for all.

Yuri: Hmm. You’ve got yourself a deal, Claude.

— _Yuri and Claude have obtained A+ support._ —

**Claude, King of Unification**

**Yuri, Underground Lord**

_Claude kept his promise to Yuri following the war, working with him to rebuild Fodlan and create reforms that would protect the residents of Abyss. In time, Abyss slowly emptied as its people ventured out into the surface world, where they found a new, welcoming home in the newly-established town of Leclerc, whose boundaries were under the official protection of the Crown of Fodlan. Once Yuri was certain his people would never be persecuted again, he left Fodlan at Claude’s side, heading to Almyra to become the official spymaster and consort of its new king. The two were rarely seen apart from that day forward, continually reaching their hands across Almyra’s border to join with those of Fodlan, resulting in centuries of peace between the two lands Claude called home._

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't exactly see these two as romantic, but I think their character dynamic is *delicious*, and I'm not going to do yet another mlm pair dirty the way Intsys did by giving them a "no homo" paired ending. So, Yuri is king's consort. You're welcome. 
> 
> Also, I haven't gotten/watched any of Yuri's supports, so I'm not super confident in my ability to write him; mostly, this is me trying to shake off the cobwebs re: my own writing. Hopefully this was still enjoyable to read!
> 
> [Come say hello on Twitter! ](https://twitter.com/apostaroni)


End file.
